


Photo Gragh ( SasuNaru AU )

by okumura_rin



Category: Sasuke x Naruto - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sooooo cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okumura_rin/pseuds/okumura_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the day he decided to tell his feelings, this is the day were he would either get denied or accepted, will it happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Gragh ( SasuNaru AU )

**Author's Note:**

> This is just... wow... people like my stories... anyways thank you for liking and read more of my stories!

Sasuke was busy dragging the blonde knuckle head behind him, " Hurry up dobe " the bluntness in his voice didn't excite Naruto, " Yeah, yeah " Sasuke had finally build up the courage as the little box bounced in his pocket with every step, he knew this was the day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes, but it is the only thing that I know  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naruto groaned as the arrived in the middle of nowhere," Teme... where are we?" Sasuke had a smirk creep its way onto his face, " This is gonna be better than I thought...!" The blonde had confusion writing on his face,' what is he talking about?'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes, but it is the that makes us feel alive  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sasuke slowly got down onto one knee, " Don't you remember? This is the place where we first met " Naruto had thoughts flood through his head, ' Oh no!' 'He probably hates me!' 'How could I forget!' Naruto finally realized that Sasuke was on one knee and reaching into his pocket, " Finally its time to tell you how I really feel..." Naruto started mentally freaking out,' No!... He can't be!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
Times forever frozen still

So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone  
Wait for me to come home  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sasuke began speaking, " Naruto, Ever since we met I thought you were some stupid blonde knuckle head, but I then realized when we started talking, I was gay, but not gay for any guy, I was gay for you, Naruto, and when you asked me out... It felt like time was frozen..." He grabbed the box and started dragging it out. Naruto had starting crying and gasped when he saw the box, " S-Sasuke...!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Loving can heal  
Loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know (know)  
I swear it will get easier  
Remember that with every piece of ya  
And it's the only thing we take with us when we die  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sasuke continued, " And now I get to tell you how I really feel, and its okay if you're not ready yet but remember, I will always be waiting" The box was now inbetween both males and open, inside was a beautiful golden engagement ring, " Naruto Uzumaki... Will you marry me?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~We keep this love in this photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Our hearts were never broken  
Times forever frozen still  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It felt like time froze, it was just him and Sasuke. Naruto thought about it then shouted, " YES!" Sasuke put the ring on his lovers finger while the knuckle head cried with joy. After they sealed they're marriage with a kiss   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
'Til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone

And if you hurt me  
That's OK, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go

Wait for me to come home [4x]

Oh you can fit me  
Inside the necklace you got when you were 16  
Next to your heartbeat  
Where I should be  
Keep it deep within your soul

And if you hurt me  
Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Of course the couple had a wedding and then decided to adopt a child, since they couldn't become pregnant. And it took them 3 years.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I'm away  
I will remember how you kissed me  
Under the lamppost  
Back on 6th street  
Hearing you whisper through the phone,  
"Wait for me to come home."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had a knock on they're oak wood door, and Naruto answered it," Hello?" all that was there was a box with a baby inside of it ( Of course the box was open) with a note,' Dear Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki,  
This is the child you wanted to adopt,  
From The adoption center

Naruto picked up the baby and called Sasuke over," Its our baby" They decided the name, ( Make it up/ your name)


End file.
